The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 464
Production Info The Check-In IF A CHECK-IN OCCURS, SUMMARIZE IT HERE, OTHERWISE DELETE SECTION Intro The Last Debate * John McCain needs a game changer **master of changing the game! * Obama faced all the John McCains! * McCain offers a solution to people who are lsoing their homes ** they can stay at the YMCA * this is no longer a game ** these guys might be running for office * When it comes to cutting ** McCain is like a brain surgeon form the 16th century * McCain shot down charges about his negative campaigns ** if you do not say "yes" to town hall meetings, it forces your * true enemies of America ** coimmunity grouops committing voter fraud ** fabric of democracy is being destroyed by a ACORN * homeless people who vote under the name "Mickey Mouse" * McCain made some mistakes * Stephen knows Joe ** fixed his toilet when he tried to flush a terry cloth towel down it * Obama has never visited south of America's border ** if you exclude Kenya, Indonesia, Hawaii * McCain said he was not President Bush ** they might not be you never see them together any more * many people believe it was a game changer ** 87% of FOX viewers said McCain won the debate * Dr. Colbert called it now: ** John McCain will be the next president of FOX news Tooting One's Horn * Dr. Colbert doesn't toot his own horn, he's tried but he isn't that flexible * third anniversary of The Colbert Report! ** The Greatest Honor Not Yet received: his portrait in the National gallery * Brent Glass * Treasures of American History **permanent value to the Nation * Abraham Lincoln's hat ** where was the * Seinfeld Puffy Shirt ** Washington's uniform * Declaration of Independence ** very large ** not in a National Treasure * Kermit the frog puppet ** on TV, just like Stephen * has very happy news for The Heroes ** National Museum of Natural History will formally accept the portrait * they are renovating ** two years * grand re-opening ** November 21, 2008 * thinking of the best place to put it * Stephen signed some mysterious paperwork with a pen from Jefferson's desk * Stephen will stay young and the portrait will be old * Stephen got America something, and he says "you're welcome" * Stephen also added an authentic foot-sized interactive third dimension to the portrait Interview * Robert Greenwald * originally went after Tom DeLay, now going after John McCain * what's his beef ** investigating how many homes he owns ** released his medical records ** anger * he spreads propaganda ** not factual * swift-boating John McCain * he is a liar, his films are lies ** Stephen said it *** it's out there now * doesn't do rumors * one guy looked at all his videos 33 million times * is a hit man and not interested in truth * has not spent one penny attacking Obama * The Lord of The Ring was an attack ad Epilogue * Dr. Colbert wants to thank his staff and The Heroes, and himself. * they lacked a certain je ne sais quoi, (Dr. Colbert doesn't really know what that means) * the new portrait shows four Colberts the newest one holds an Emmy Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments